Dreams and Nightmares
by sage1119
Summary: Percy is condemned to his own mind by Morpheus, but after realizing there's no hope for escape, starts to except the dreams around him. Only Percy has trouble determining what is a dream, and what is a nightmare.


**Hey, this is my first fan fiction, so I will accept criticism and flames with open arms, but please review! **

_**Ch.1- Forever**_

_Flashback-_

"_You think that dreams are not dangerous?" Morpheus asked incredulously. A young, arrogant Percy snorted. _

"_Please, we have dreams every night! You don't see me dying from them." Morpheus's face contorted with anger, and his eyes unfocused, and refocused with a new, cold gleam to them. Percy gulped, but did not take his words back. _

"_Well, if dreams do not bother you, than let you wonder the realm of dreams forever!" Morpheus paused, and a humorless smirk appeared on his face. "And let me remind you, Mr. Jackson, it doesn't take much for a dream to turn into a nightmare."_

Percy

Percy ran as hard as he could, but there was no way he could possibly avoid the strange monster racing after him. He knew it in his mind, but his heart refused to give up. Instead, he ran even harder.

When the serpentine monster was almost upon him, he had no choice but to turn and face it. He searched for something, _anything_, that he could use as a weapon. Option a) branch from a tree. Option b) dirt. Percy reached out and grasped the stick nearby. As he lifted it up to defend himself, the bark of the branch seemed to crawl beneath his hand. With horror, he realized that the stick was slowly turning into a million little fire ants. He immediately dropped the stick, swearing. He started at the stick, disbelieving, and then suddenly, it hit him.

_This is a dream. Isn't always a dream?_ He stood motionless, and let the monster swing at him with its it barbed tail that glistened with a poison that Percy was sure was deadly. As it rammed into his side, he felt a moment of shock, followed by a bit of pain, and then… nothing.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit living room that looked like it was from the early 1900's, with a big fireplace containing a roaring flame, and an ornate dark red armchair beside it. Morpheus had told him this room was called the "base", but Percy pretty much referred to it as the "place where you go back to after you die in your dreams."

Percy cursed Morpheus, not because he had punished him, but because Morpheus had chosen _this _method. It would have been perfectly fine with Percy if Morpheus had just killed him, but _no._ Morpheus kept him locked up in the abyss of his mind, and sent him frequent dreams to torment him. The dreams were so real, Percy believed them for a long while at first, until something unrealistic would happen and he realized that none of this was actually happening. So, Percy would just let something kill him, and he would reappear back at the base to await his next adventure. Even though it wasn't real, dying over and over again was… a ghastly and sort of depressing experience.

But then again, being trapped inside your mind wasn't a happy thought either.

~~~Annabeth~~~

Annabeth felt sick. But even more than feeling sick, she felt _mad_. How dare Morpheus do something like this to Percy! All Percy wanted to do was to defend his city, but now all that was left of him was an empty shell.

Annabeth remembered when Morpheus had come up to Chiron and Mr. D at camp half-blood. As he walked, kids around him would drop to the ground and sleep, but soon they would stand up and continue on their way as if nothing had happened. Weird.

Annabeth had been tempted too, but she was to worried to sleep. Percy had already been missing for a couple of days, and when a demigod goes missing it usually means they're dead. Percy's fate wasn't much better.

"I have something for you." Morpheus said in a dreamy voice. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"I must admit, Lord Morpheus, your presence at our camp has surprised me. I assume whatever you have brought is very important?" Morpheus thought for a moment, and then replied in his soft-spoken manner,

"Maybe to _you."_ He motioned with his hand and a body appeared one of the infirmary beds. Annabeth stared In shock as her boyfriend appeared on the bed.

"Percy!" She yelled, and ran over to him. He appeared to be sleeping heavily, and when she jabbed him in the rib, he did not respond.

"What did you do to him?" She asked Morpheus, horrified. He looked at her, and slowly blinked.

"I did not do anything. The demigod brought this on himself." Annabeth glared at him murderously and then asked again forcefully between clenched teeth,

"What. Did. You. Do to him!" Morpheus appeared unaffected by her anger. He carelessly picked the dirt out from under his finger nails, taking his time.

"He's only dreaming." Morpheus said simply. He turned to leave, but glanced one more time over his shoulder at them, and said with a hint of a smirk,

"_Forever."_

**Well, please review so I no if I should continue this story! Also tell me if you would like it first person's view, and I can try that, but I may just keep it third person since I already started. Also, suggestions are welcome! Again, Please Review!**


End file.
